Teacher
by surprisedreader
Summary: Holland sends Matthew a school boy uniform to dress in next time he comes to visit but being the good boyfriend that he is Matthew puts his new present to good use as soon as he received it via video chat. Netherlands/Canada Smut


This is for Capitan giggles lord of the faeries! Sorry it took so long! I wont keep you from the story so go go go!

Matthew sighed and wondered what evil he had committed to have been forced to fall in love with a Nation with so many kinks. "Holland you have to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath looking at the contents of the package he had just opened. Spread out on his bed was everything he would need to look like a perfect school boy. Sighing again Matthew looked at the note that had come with the box. "I figured that if I could talk you into a dress this wouldn't be too much of a long shot. Van Holland." (Love)

Matthew rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to ward off an oncoming headache before pushing his glasses up as he looked at the clothes again. He had a video chat date with Holland planned for that night. Maybe he could wear them then as like a trial run and if he was too embarrassed with how he looked he could cut the talk short and burn the clothes. Satisfied with that plan Matthew scooped up the clothes to go change and texted his Lover to make sure they were still on for their date.

"It will be fun." He told his refection who pouted and blushed back at him. "If I don't like it I will just change and pretend I never got the package…or that Al stole it." His refection pouted harder and he sighed for the third time since opening his mail. "Whatever let's get this over with. Your boyfriend is a freak by the way and owes you big time." His refection smiled back at him. His boyfriend was a freak, but he couldn't say it didn't lead to some fun times.

Half an hour later Matthew was sitting in his office waiting for Holland to call. His computer made a ringing noise and he quickly reached up and connected the call before pushing back away from the desk so he could see himself from head to toe in his own camera screen. On his second screen an image of Netherlands bedroom showed up.

He could see the unmade bed where his lover had just crawled out of, a clock reading 6:05AM, half of tricolored red white and blue flag on the wall, and a small corner of the glow paint covered ceiling. He still blushed when he thought about the night they had tripped out on an mix of E, weed, and booze and covered the whole ceiling in the black light art. They had woken up naked, covered head to toe in paint and lying on the middle of the floor under a "Sky" of exploding color and flowers and snow flakes and planets. He had never felt more in love and more positive that Holland was going to be the death of him.

"Hey Babe. How's it going?" Holland's voice came from somewhere off screen. He could hear water running and knew the Dane must be brushing his teeth.

"Good…What are you doing?"

"Bra-shin ma teph." Came the muffled reply making Matthew smile despite how nervous and ridiculous he felt.

"You know I like to see you when we video chat, eh?" He said tugging at a lock of his hair. "Its kinda the point of the Camera."

He could hear the water faucet being shut off and the sound of feet before the large form of the Dutchman dropped down onto the bed. "I know Mattie, but I figured if I got ready and talk to you we could talk…longer." Holland blinked at the screen before breaking into a grin. "You got my package. I was hoping to get to see you in it next time I came to visit."

"I figured maybe you would like to see it now." Matthew replied swinging his legs a little as he bit his lip. "What's with you and all these outfit kinks Holland?"

"To be honest this one was a joke. Stand up let me have a good look at you." Holland replied pulling his laptop a little closer so he could look his lover over better. He started from the black polished shoes and let his eyes trail up navy blue socks that stopped right below Matthew's knees. Flash of legs before the flesh disappeared again under matching navy blue shorts. Then a matching blazer that was left open showing a pressed white tucked in button up and a striking red tie with a maple leaf on it.

Matthew blushed bright red and fiddled with his tie before glancing up at his computer and smiling shyly. "For a joke you seem to be enjoying the view pervert." He said catching a glimpse of Holland's growling hard on threw his boxers that he'd worn to bed.

"I can't say I mind." Holland groaned shifting to try and relieve the pressure he felt in his lower half. "We don't half many schools that require uniforms. Who knew you'd actually make following the rules look hot."

"Maybe next time you visit I should dress up as a cop and see how you feel about following the rules then?" Matthew replied casually loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons. "Maple, it's hot here today." He muttered offhandedly tugging his collar down some more and smiled coyly when Holland whimpered.

"Matthew Williams." Holland barked the name making Matthew almost jump. "You are being a very naughty boy." The words were growled out in that voice that sent shivers down Matt's spine and made him want to come just from the sound.

"Am I?" He asked breathlessly before sliding his hands southwards. "Because to be honest Leraar I have been having naughty thoughts." (Teacher) He heard Holland's breath hitch and he swallowed hard before pressing on. "Really naughty thoughts about…you."

"W-what kind of thoughts?" Holland asked after a moment's hesitation. They had never played like this through video despite Holland's begging, so this was a first for both of them. Matthew brought his hand back up and quickly slipped it down into his shorts grasping himself.

"A-ah Sir I don't think I sh-should tell you." Matthew said blushing immensely as he slowly stroked himself.

"Did my tone of voice make it sound like I was _suggesting_ Mister Williams? Tell me now." Holland's amber eyes bore into Matthews purple and even through the screen he could feel their intensity making him shiver again.

"Yes Leraar!" (Teacher) He said quickly. "I-I think about y-you often sir…W-with me… In my bed." He added softly looking down as if ashamed.

"And what do we do in your bed?" Holland asked. He sounded breathless. Matthew smiled slightly imagining him touching himself. The thought made his own cock twitch in his hand. "Is there something funny Matthew?"

"No Sir! I'm sorry! When we are in my bed sir you…kiss me. On the mouth, t-then down my neck." His free hand touched the column of his exposed throat. "Then sometimes sir-" Matthew paused and looked up connecting eyes with Holland. "You let me put your cock in my mouth." His hand gently touched his bottom lip, his tongue lapping out to moisten his lower lip and the tip of his finger. And that was all it took for Holland. His eyes rolled back and his breath hitched before he groaned out Matthew's name, his seed covering his abs and chest.

Matthew gasped at the sight and jerked his fist quickly before he too released before sinking back down into his chair. "Matthew I swear to GOD you are the devil." Holland said breathlessly laying back on the bed making the Canadian laugh.

"What did I do? I dress in what you send me. By the way you're going to be late." He said eyeing the clock on Holland's nightstand.

"Klootzak!" (Son of a bitch) Holland exclaimed jumping up out of the bed. "Mattie I gotta go! Love you! I will call you later!"

"Bye bye Leraar." (Teacher) Matthew said with a wink. "Have a fun day at work."

"I'm sending you an empty box next time." Holland shouted as he raced around to clean up and get dressed.

"Oh? So next time you want me to chat with you naked?" Matthew asked playfully.

"Next time I see you Matthew your ass is mine." Holland threatened pointing at the camera as he pulled on his tan coat.

"I should hope so it been nearly a month." Matthew replied smiling as Holland rubbed at his spikie mess of hair in agrivation. "My ass sorely misses you."

"MATTHEW! I have to make it through a whole day of boring meetings now with the thought of you and your sexy ass in my head so thanks! If you don't stop teasing me your ass will be sore."

"Promise?" Matt asked slowly bringing his hand up and licking his juices from it. Holland froze mid motion of pulling on his boot to stare at his computer wide eyed and red faced. "Oh for the love of Prime Minister..."

"So I will see you in a few days for the conferance right?" Matthew asked with a dashing smile. "Better get going Holland or you really will be late."

"Shit!" Holland hissed jerking the boot the rest of the way on and diving for the laptop. "I really do have to go! I love you! I'll see you at the conference you little minx."

"Love you too." Matthiew laughed back as the screen went blank and the call ended. "So he thinks I'm a minx hu?" Matthew pondered aloud with a smile.

Review! Please please please. I adore reviews!


End file.
